Mad
by Lady Hart
Summary: Katara and Zuko are always fighting. So what happens when one fight goes too far? Song fic to Ne-Yo's "Mad". One shot ZUTURA


**Mad**

**This is my second song fic…and it's a Zutura. Hope this does them justice! (I love this song!) I don't own the rights to this song, Zuko, Katara, or anything else. That's just how poor I am. (Just kidding)**

**Some of the things in the plot I got from the music video. Bring on more cheesiness!**

**REMEMBER: REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Katara yelled as she slammed her hand on her dresser. She and Zuko were arguing again. "She just sent you a text saying 'Baby, last night was fun'! What a…"

"You never listen to me! She's just a friend!" Zuko defended himself. His girlfriend was ranting off about his ex fling, who he had a _nice_ dinner with.

"Right, Mai! Sure! She has her claws around you!" Katara screamed as she started walking to the bathroom. She couldn't stand to look at Zuko at the moment.

Zuko blocked her way. He was a good foot taller than her…and stronger than her too. His amber eyes stared down at her with intensity. "You really think that I'd give up all that we have together just so I could go with my **ex**-girlfriend?" Zuko questioned her.

"Well, I don't know Zuko," Katara retaliated, "You lied about where you were last night, you always come home late, whenever I call you and ask if you want to go to dinner, you're always 'busy'…what can I expect?"

"That you trust me," Zuko said as he took Katara's face into his hands.

"I need some time to think," Katara sighed, "Please get out of my room."

Zuko, hurt by their argument, left without a word…

"Hey kid, watch out!" he yelled to a little blind girl, who was trying to get her bouncing ball.

"I'm sorry about the news...he's **dead**."

Katara couldn't believe it. Her head was reeling. Dead. Gone. How could he have left her? Katara cried into her pillow as Zuko watched from the couch opposite of her. Was he gone? No, can't have…he was just trying to save a kid.

_I shouldn't have yelled at him_, Katara thought to herself, _I shouldn't have fought…it was so silly…I was just insecure…_

Zuko could hear her thoughts as clear as music to him. She was _insecure_? She doubted his faithfulness to her? Even after all these years…when Aang left her and broke her heart…when Jet tried to manipulate her…he was the one who was there for her. Even late at night, she'd call him or come to his apartment…and she'd cry the night away. Zuko didn't mind…he loved her even when her wings were clipped.

_She's starin' at me  
I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'  
Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'  
And now I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me  
All that that means is neither of us is listening  
And what's even worse?  
That we don't even remember why we're fighting_

_Why did I get so mad at him? Mai is married, for goodness sake,_ Katara sighed._ I didn't need to be jealous._

_I would have done the same_, Zuko thought to himself. Katara straightened herself from her seat. Zuko thought she had heard him, but she only felt a chill. Katara wrapped a sea-blue shawl around herself and stared off at the couch where Zuko was sitting.

_If only you knew I was here_, Zuko sighed. _I want to hold your hand. I want to caress your face. I want to feel your lips on mine and hear your laugh again. I want to see you smile. The only thing is…I have nothing to give you…_

_So both of us are mad for  
Nothing, fighting for  
Nothin', crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got_

Katara took her shawl and looked outside her window. The clouds were grey…and soon it started to rain. Huge droplets fell from the sky, as though to comfort her in her time of pain and grieving. Zuko got up and stood behind Katara. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

"I wish I could take back what I said," Katara whispered, "Because then you'd be here with me right now."

_But I am_, Zuko tried to say, but no words came out.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain_

Katara closed her eyes…but all she saw was Zuko. His eyes as bright as the fire staring intensely at her. His hands in hers…or holding her face…embracing her…

In her sleep all she saw was him. She never wanted to hurt him. He died…and it was all her fault.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no_

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and she shivered. She felt his presence somehow. He was still there, with her, holding her.

_You have every right to accuse me. I lied to you,_ Zuko thought as he buried his face in her hair.

Katara moaned. How was it that he still made her feel this way…even when he was gone?

"I'm sorry," tears like rain started to fall from Katara's cloudy eyes.

_And it gets me upset  
Girl when you're constantly accusing  
Askin' questions like you already know  
We're fighting this war  
Baby when both of us are losing  
This ain't the way that love is supposed to go_

_I'm sorry too_, Zuko kissed the nape of her neck. Katara touched the place where his lips had made contact. It was warm…like on fire.

"I'm so stubborn," Katara sighed and walked away from where Zuko was standing. She sat at the chair farther in the room and then sighed. "There's no way back."

_Whoa, what happened to workin' it out?  
We've fall into this place  
Where you ain't backin' down and I ain't backin' down  
So what the hell do we do now?  
It's all for_  
_Nothing, fighting for  
Nothing, crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got_

_Why can't you just…forget me! _Zuko asked himself. He couldn't let her waste her life on him. He was gone, but she was there all alone.

"I can't! I just can't! I've tried!" Katara sobbed.

_Move on, Katara. Please, for my sake,_ Zuko pleaded.

"I guess I love you too much," Katara smiled sadly to herself.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain_

Zuko hated himself. He hated that he lied to her. He had met with Mai. He didn't kiss her…he didn't do anything unfaithful…they just talked. They laughed about the old days when they were together and he told her about the troubles he had with his relationship with Katara. Why he didn't tell Katara what had happened, he didn't know, but now he regretted it.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no_

Katara felt like the room was closing in on her. She didn't have any oxygen to breathe. Now that Zuko was gone, it was like she was gone too. It was time for her to go as well…

Katara ran out the door, leaving her shawl on the floor and Zuko in shock. What was she planning on doing?

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
Perfect, perfect, oh oh  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everything's all right between us  
Before we go to sleep  
Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh  
_

Katara ran down the apartment stairs and out the door, into the rain. She stood there, in the middle of the street, looking up at the black sky. Zuko stood breathlessly at the door.

Then, he saw Katara's pink lips curled into a smile as she slowly looked ahead of her. Suddenly, a truck came out of nowehere and…

"KATARA!"

_Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain_

Zuko woke up. It was just a bad dream. He flipped on the lamp next to his bed and took out his phone.

There was a text message for him.

_Baby, last night was fun. Let's get together soon._

_-Katara_

Zuko smiled. He only needed one person to talk to…and Katara was all he needed. He didn't want her to get mad…he didn't want himself to get mad. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life, happy with the woman he loved.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no_


End file.
